


more than that

by mixians



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixians/pseuds/mixians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kris wants to be more than just a one-night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than that

**Author's Note:**

> for daryl~

“No,” Kris says. ”No way am I going to a party tonight. Especially one hosted by  _Kim Jongin_.”  
  
“Aw, come on,” Sehun pouts. “Jongin throws the best parties and you know it.”  
  
“I actually have things to do tomorrow morning, so I can’t be hungover. Besides, nothing good ever happens at parties thrown by Kim Jongin,” Kris says resolutely, turning back to his essay.  
  
Sehun drapes himself over Kris’s shoulders. “You’re lame,” he whines. “You just don’t like Jongin because you walked in on him and Kyung—“ Abruptly, he cuts himself off, and Kris sighs.  
  
“Another reason why nothing good ever happens at Jongin’s parties,” Kris mutters, trying to shove Sehun off of him. Sehun refuses to let go, clinging to him like a koala.  
  
“Hey, I’m—I’m still sorry for that, you know,” Sehun mumbles after a moment. “I should’ve told Jongin to stay away from him. He didn’t know. But you know it wasn’t anything serious, right? They’re not together or anything. Jongin was just another one-night stand.”  
  
And that’s what makes Kris a little scared, honestly. That’s why Kris is never going to have a real chance with Do Kyungsoo, ever, not even if he does manage to sleep with him one day—because that’s just what he’ll be. Just another one-night stand, another notch on Kyungsoo’s bedpost. So it’s easier, in a way, to face the facts, face the reality that Kyungsoo will probably never even acknowledge his existence, rather than pretend that he stands a chance with him at all.  
  
“But,” Sehun continues, “guess what I heard.”  
  
It’s a moment before Kris answers, with some caution, mostly because a lot of the things that Sehun hears aren’t very nice. And usually are kind of upsetting, even if Sehun doesn’t mean for them to be. “What?”  
  
“I heard Kyungsoo hasn’t slept with anyone since Jongin. No one. He doesn’t even go to the parties anymore—though I also heard,” Sehun grins, “that he’s coming to this one. So you should come too!”  
  
He considers this for about a quarter of a second. “No.”  
  
“But  _why_ ,” Sehun says, slumping even more heavily against him. Kris closes his laptop. “ _Kyungsoo_ ’s going to be there. And I think the reason he hasn’t slept around in so long,” he whispers conspiratorially, “is you.”  
  
Kris shoves him off so forcefully that Sehun grabs onto the back of the chair as he stumbles. “Hey, what was that for?” Sehun complains, and latches onto the back of Kris’s chair.  
  
“Don’t joke about that,” Kris says, pulling his laptop back towards him to take another stab at his essay. “You know that’s not funny.”  
  
“I wouldn’t—I wasn’t joking!” Sehun leans further over Kris’s shoulder, tipping his chair back a little. There’s no winning, with him. “Seriously, I asked him to come and he only agreed after I told him you’d be there. And he always stares at you in physics, you know. He keeps trying to approach you but you’re always trying so hard to avoid him that he never gets the chance! So stop being such a loser and talk to him, stupid.”  
  
Kris stares at him for a long, long moment. “I’ll go,” he says finally, and Sehun’s face lights up. “But that doesn’t mean I believe you.”  
  
“You don’t have to,” Sehun says, smiling smugly as he pulls back. “You’ll see for yourself.”  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  
  
The party is in full swing by the time Kris arrives with Sehun, and… yeah. This really isn’t his scene at all. It never has been, but Sehun always manages to wheedle him into coming anyways.  
  
“Look,” Sehun says, popping up beside him fifteen minutes after they arrive, having disappeared as soon as they’d walked in the door, “he’s right there.”  
  
Kris follows his line of sight to where, yes, Kyungsoo stands amidst a group of people Kris mostly doesn’t know, talking to none other than Kim Jongin.  
  
“They’re  _friends_ ,” Sehun sighs, like he knows what Kris is thinking. “Jongin won’t care if you steal Kyungsoo away for a while. He’s probably going to start dancing soon, anyways. He always does when he’s drunk. So. Go! Yolo!” So maybe Sehun has already had a little too much to drink. He shoves Kris in Kyungsoo’s general direction, which knocks him into someone nearby, who stumbles and promptly spills his drink down Kris’s shirt. Great.  
  
Kris looks up to see Kyungsoo staring right at him, hiding a laugh behind his hand, and feels his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Kyungsoo grins and makes his way to where Kris stands, face red and clothes drenched in sticky alcohol. Way to make an impression.  
  
“Do you need a change of clothes?” Kyungsoo asks, stifling a laugh. “Jongin said he could probably lend you something.”  
  
“If it’s not too much trouble,” Kris says sheepishly, and Kyungsoo leads them both up the stairs. Kris has maybe kind of fantasized about heading upstairs with Kyungsoo at a party before, but he’s pretty sure he never imagined it to be quite like this.  
  
Kris listens to the muffled music through the floor as Kyungsoo rifles through the clothes drawers like they’re his own, and suddenly he’s inexplicably… jealous. And it’s really stupid, because Sehun has told him probably five times already that they’re  _not a thing!_  (not that Sehun is a reliable source of information) but Kris just can’t seem to shake it. And he’s not thinking, obviously, because the next thing he blurts out is “So are you and Jongin, like. A thing?” He’s starting to sound a little like Sehun.  
  
Kyungsoo turns from the drawer to give him a confused look. “No? Why would we be,” he says, pulling a shirt out and tossing it to him. “That should fit you, I think. You and Jongin don’t seem to be built too differently.”  
  
“It’s just,” Kris frowns as he changes, feeling a little self-conscious all the while, “you seem really close. And at that one party—“  
  
“Oh, that,” Kyungsoo says easily. “That was just a one-time thing. We don’t really like each other like that. But I’m sorry you had to see it.” He grimaces, and Kris kind of wants to squish his cheeks. Or suck his dick. He’s not really sure.  
  
“Okay,” he says, trying to feign nonchalance, but it comes out tight and a little high-pitched and really, really embarrassing, “I was just. Wondering, you know.”  
  
Kyungsoo looks up at him almost suspiciously. A little smirk is starting to pull at his lips. “Oh, were you?” he says slowly, and suddenly he’s close, too close, and it’s not the alcohol Kris had earlier that’s making him lightheaded now. “Are you sure you were really just,” he pauses, looking straight into Kris’s eyes, and Kris can’t breathe, “ _wondering_?”  
  
It’s really hard to think when Do Kyungsoo’s nose is just barely an inch away from his, his breath hot on Kris’s skin. “I—I, um.” Kris doesn’t know how to be coherent anymore. “It’s just, I really—I—“  
  
“I know,” Kyungsoo whispers, and closes the distance.  
  
The kiss is quick, chaste, and nothing Kris expects, especially from Kyungsoo, and he’s still processing the fact that  _Kyungsoo just kissed him_  when Kyungsoo pulls away, looking at him questioningly. Kris wants to lean back into him and kiss him harder, rougher than before, but somehow he can’t move and instead he sits there dumbly, wishing he would do so much, but having the will to do so little.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo says, frowning. “Did I read it wrong? Did you—do you not—“ And it’s hard to see him like that, to see him falter for the first time, showing something that isn’t the ever-confident, ever-popular Kyungsoo. Worry is etched in the lines of Kyungsoo’s frown, and Kris wants to kiss it all away.  
  
And this time he does, shoving him back up against the dresser and kissing him until they’re both breathless, until he finally has to stop and take a moment, and Kyungsoo grins at him, eyes shining.  
  
“Kyungsoo,” Kris says, after a moment. “I just—I don’t want to be just another one-night stand.”  
  
Kyungsoo laughs. “I haven’t been with anyone in months. I don’t  _want_  you to be just another one-night stand.”  
  
And somehow, that’s not the response Kris had been expecting, not at all. A relieved smile breaks out over his face—he’s pretty sure it’s his gummy smile, the one Sehun always makes fun of him for, but right now, he really doesn’t care—and he says, this time against Kyungsoo’s lips, “Good.”


End file.
